Going for Gold
by spindletwig
Summary: It's an important day in the life of one of the Hummel-Anderson children, and Kurt and Blaine couldn't be prouder. Written for Olympic!Klaine AU Friday, part of my Kim!verse fic, 8th in series, OC first person perspective


**I really hate the title but I'm tired and I can't think of anything else. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, this is what I wrote for Klaine AU Friday this week, the theme of which is Olympic!Klaine.**

**It is, as with all my fic, written in my Kim!verse, which can be found on my profile.**

**But, all you need to know for this is that it's written from the perspective of Kurt and Blaine's surrogate mother, Kim, and that Kurt and Blaine emigrated to Britain a long time before this is set. I think you could probably work the rest out yourself, I hope.**

**Come say hi to me on tumblr, at 'inallofohio' :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Never have, never will. And I definitely do not own the olympics...**

* * *

'It's 7pm here in sunny New York City, and we're here for the next half an hour reporting on the final stage of the women's heptathlon, the 800 metres.'

The stadium is absolutely buzzing. I don't know how Kurt and Blaine managed it, but somehow they got all of us, and I mean _all_ of us, prime seats to the final. They have family privileges of course, but there's David and I, Evie and Tom, Burt and Carole, Finn and Rachel and the vast majority of the former New Directions and Warblers here too. I've learnt not to ask about their mysterious ways anymore.

We have five more minutes before the competitors come on, and David has managed to get the live BBC feed from back home up on his phone, and everyone from our party who can is huddled around the little screen.

'This is set to be the most dramatic heptathlon final we've had in years' begins the female commentator, 'with the two front runners for the gold a mere _ten_ points apart.'

'That's right Amy' says the male commentator, Will, 'and what a couple of front runners they are. People are calling Team GB's star, Megan Hummel-Anderson, the most promising heptathlete we've had since the inimitable Jessica Ennis herself all those years ago.'

'And of course, her biggest competition tonight comes in the form of the host nation's sweetheart herself, Melody Kiehl. Melody is currently ten points ahead of Megan, but we have faith, don't we Will?' asks Amy.

'We do, the 800 metres is well known to be Hummel-Anderson's best event, and we-'

Kurt slaps one hand over the screen and rubs his face with the other.

'Please turn it off' he says, his voice shaking, 'I can't take much more build up.'

David nods silently, and switches off the phone. The stadium is hardly quiet, the home nation has a chance of winning a gold in this event after all, there's too much excitement in the air for that, but I can't hear anything except Kurt murmuring to Blaine next to me.

'Oh god Blaine, oh god, I'm going to be sick, I need to go…'

Blaine smiles and wraps an arm around his nervous husband.

'She'll be fine. She can do this Kurt, we know she can. She's been training for this her entire life. And it's a sign, remember?'

Ah yes, the sign. Five years ago, when this was all a mere pipe dream and Megan was only 16, the host city for this Olympics was announced.

New York City.

Kurt was absolutely convinced that this was a sign, that this meant that Megan was going to get here and she was going to win, because hell if any city didn't mean more to Kurt and Blaine than New York did.

And now we're here. And Megan is here, and this is her big chance.

* * *

The competitors begin to walk onto the track, led by Melody Kiehl to thunderous applause, but we all fall silent. Megan looks nervous, but we see her head whip towards us and she sends us a small wave. She doesn't like looking for us in the stands beforehand most of the time, she says it throws her off, but this is the final. It's a little different.

Her coach George, a wonderful guy who scouted Megs when she was only 12, kisses her on the forehead and departs for his seat, and the women begin to line up on the starting position.

This is it.

I glance around me. We're all on the edge of our seats. Kurt, Blaine, Tori and Ollie are all gripping each others hands, and even Blaine, calm collected Blaine, looks nervous as hell.

All too quickly the officials back away from the start line and the athletes assume the starting position.

This is it. In less than three minutes, little Megan Hummel-Anderson, who is biologically half me and therefore definitely not genetically pre-disposed to sports at all, could be an Olympic champion.

I'm going to throw up.

The gun sounds, and it begins.

I don't know much about running, though I tried to research when Kurt and Blaine told me about Megs ambitions, but even I can tell this is a two horse race.

Melody and Megan are so evenly matched it's unreal. One lap in and there's barely a difference in their stride.

I can hear Blaine chanting _'come on come on come on'_ under his breath; Kurt is merely staring wide eyed at his daughter.

They're almost there. It's almost the end, and finally, _finally_, someone begins to pull ahead.

It's Megan.

I can't hold back any longer, I'm up on my feet screaming, as is our entire little section of the stadium now.

The roar around me rises to a deafening level as Megan nears the finish line, a good two seconds ahead of Melody, and then…

Well shit.

I gave birth to an Olympic gold medallist.

I'm speechless, and collapse into my seat as Kurt and Blaine decide to ignore protocol and grab Ollie and Tori's hands and push through the crowd to reach their daughter.

David grabs my shoulder and I look up at him to find him beaming back down at me.

'She did it' he says, grinning as widely as possible.

'She really did' I reply.

* * *

We all collectively decide to try and follow Kurt and Blaine down to the competitors area, to see if we can get close to Megan, and work our way through the bunch of celebrating British fans seated near us.

We get there to find Megan sobbing into Kurt and Blaine's shoulders, and Ollie telling the reporters waiting to interview his twin sister to back off for a little while to let her calm down.

After a quick word from George, we're all let through the barriers, and Megan pulls away from her dads and hurtles into my arms.

'I did it Kimmy' she cries, 'I actually won!'

I can't reply through my tears, so I squeeze my arms around her tighter and croak 'congratulations' into her ear.

She leans away from me and smiles, big and beaming and showing off all her tiny Kurt-esque teeth.

'Couldn't have done it without you' she says, and I shake my head.

'No really' she continues, 'I wouldn't be here without you.'

Well, she does have a point there.

The mass of journalists swarming around us have obviously deemed her to be fit to interview, and she's swept away before any more can be said.

Kurt and Blaine come and join us, and it's clear that they're ridiculously proud of their youngest daughter. I don't blame them.

'Come on' Blaine says, 'it'll be medals in a bit. Security says we can stay down here.'

We stay in the competitor's area, _all_ of us. A few people try and kick us out but Kurt merely turns his bitch glare on them and reminds them that his daughter just won a gold medal and they reluctantly leave us in peace.

We watch as they set up the medals podium, and we see Megan, Melody and the German bronze medal winner come out and take their places. Megan is back in her Team GB tracksuit, her long chestnut hair freed from its bun and falling down her back, with a union jack wrapped around her shoulders, and she looks the happiest she's ever been in her life.

Kurt, Blaine and Tori are bawling, and Ollie is misty eyed despite rolling his eyes at his parents and sister. I can hear Rachel and Carole's sobs from behind me, and Burt's gruff cough covering up his sniffles.

We're all a bit emotional, understandably.

They present the bronze and silver medals first, and then it's Megan's turn.

She smiles genteelly as she bows her head and the official slips the blue ribbon around her neck, letting the gold medal fall right where it belongs.

She takes the little bouquet of flowers as somewhat of an afterthought, and Kurt giggles as she looks at them with a tiny frown on her face. She's never been much for flowers, so I have no doubt they'll end up in a vase Kurt and Blaine's kitchen window, and then carefully pressed and kept as a memento.

The flags are hoisted and then the 'God Save the King' begins to play, and to my surprise even the American members of our party are singing along.

It's one hell of a moment.

The ceremony ends, and Megan rushes back over to us. A reporter from the BBC comes over and asks for a whole family interview with the Hummel-Andersons, and so we depart from the stadium.

* * *

Later that evening, and we're watching NBC in our hotel room. The gold medal is being very carefully passed around the room and examined in awe when an interview with all the Hummel-Andersons comes on screen.

'So, Kurt, Blaine, how do you feel right now, having just seen your daughter win an Olympic gold?' asks the reporter.

On screen Kurt and Blaine smile, and Blaine nods to Kurt to talk.

'Proud' he replies simply.

Blaine nods in agreement, and they remain quiet.

'Err… Anything else you'd like to say?' asks the reporter confusedly.

Neither of them say anything more, and the interview cuts off.

Puzzled, we all turn to real Kurt and Blaine, who are sitting on the sofa, Kurt playing with Megan's hair from her position leaning against Blaine's legs.

Megan looks a little guilty.

'I made them promise not to be embarrassing' she says.

'If we'd done the interviews our way' continues Kurt, 'they would have been a lot longer and included the baby pictures I bought with me.'

We all laugh, and then Burt passes the gold medal to me.

It's not as heavy as I thought it would be, and I turn it over it my hands.

It doesn't quite register that I'm holding an actual Olympic medal.

And that it belongs to Megan.

Thinking about it, Kurt and Blaine have bought a lot of these moments into my life.

I'll thank them one day.

For now, it's Megan's moment. As it should be.

* * *

**It is 'God Save the King', this is a future fic.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, and keep the Kim perspective prompts coming!**


End file.
